


Day 1: Memory

by Cofui



Series: 31 Days of Apex [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Mirage remembers how he got the scar across his eye.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Series: 31 Days of Apex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813048
Kudos: 15





	Day 1: Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to do this 31 days of Apex thing. We'll see how long it last.

Mirage hummed running his fingertips over the scar spanning across his eye. It was late and he had a long day tomorrow but he couldn't help staring at the damn thing. "Hey, you coming to bed or what?" Rev wrapped his lanky arms around Elliot's waist pressing his silicone lips into his neck tenderly. "Yeah... Yeah, I am I've... uh... just got a weird tingle." Revenant huffed optics drawn to the scarred eye, "what happened." Mirage smirked softly, "It's a bit of an embarrassing story actually I uh...," Elliott huffed trying to find the best way to explain what happened, "I was closing up the bar one night and these guys jumped me hmmm... one of them got my eye but you know me, I was able to fight them off." Rev hummed and tightened his grip around Elliott's waist, he knew that wasn't the full story but the thought of anyone doing that to Elliott made him want to take a personal house visit to those responsible. "Anyway let's get bed huh," Elliott yawned, wiggling out of Revenant's grip making his way to the bed. The full story was for another day, when he was ready to tell it.


End file.
